youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Ironwood
Appearance Personality While many often compare Daniel´s looks to that of a delinquent, he is quite the opposite and has many personality traits. He is first shown to be a collected and collective person who is able to remain calm and keep his cool even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when being picked on. He is pretty kind as he is quick to make someone feel welcomed and has a great amount of patience in that he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him though he will scold others whenever necessary. Somewhat pacifist in nature, he will go as far as to use his appearance to threaten or scare off the people to avoid unnecessary conflict though has no problem resorting to violence if he feels that he needs to. Daniel is considered to be charismatic as he is able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Above all else, Daniel treasures his relationships with those he manages to befriends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why many people like him. Much to many peoples surprise, he gets considerably well with children as he will act as a big brother of sorts to them. He is especially protective over his friends and family as if someone openly threatens either one, his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous. One thing to note is that despite his somewhat peaceful nature, Daniel enjoys fighting and will often restrain himself from using his full potential in order to prolong a fight. However, He gets bored with fighting opponents he finds weak and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge. However, he doesn't seek to start fights for no reason and refuses to fight those appear to be weaker than him due to finding it ¨dishonorable¨. Much to many people's surprise and embarrassment, Daniel has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. He has no problem talking to others whether he is (or they) completely naked whether they are females or other males without showing any embarrassment. This shows he has no problem with others seeing him naked though this is due to the fact that he considers his body to be 'plain' and 'average' nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. Powers and Abilities Powers * Environment Adaptation: Alexander's body is able to automatically adapt to virtually any environment he is placed in, allowing him to survive almost anything. However, a weakness to this power is that it purely revolves around defense, having little to no usefulness in terms of offense. * Reactive Adaptation: After being, Alexander gained an ability that allows him to automatically obtains powers according to the type of danger he or others are in in order to negate and/or remove the danger. Many originally thought his body developed this as a way to compensate the lack of offensive capabilities his original ability possessed though it was later discovered that the new ability had been dormant until Alexander encountered an danger that his first ability was unable to protect him from in which it became active in order to do so. The power also changes his physical form and current abilities as the powers and * forms he gains are determined by the situation he is in thus adapting accordingly. An side effect is that he instinctively know how his new abilities work and how to utilize them. The variety of powers Alexander can manifest is almost limitless and is able to use multiple powers alongside each other. A drawback to this power, however, is that Alexander is unable to actively control it due to it happening automatically without him being able to affect it or choose the power and/or form * Abilities Equipment Weaknesses Quotes Trivia Category:Male